El Gran Amor de Hide
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: con tan solo Ver al Gran Hide Nakata Diría que su Único amor es el Fútbol, pero se equivocan por que el Amor de Hide es la Madre de sus Hijos Amelia Barton una Chica Ruso/Americana que paso parte de su Infancia Junto A el, Ellos Cuentan Cada Momento Juntos/ cap. 05 arriba
1. Eres la única

Bueno, Aquí les Traigo otra Historia, Tenga me Paciencia que cuando pueda Seguiré mis otras historias Si, Mientras tanto Disfruten te de esta Historia de Amor shishsis *risita de Kogure*

* * *

El Gran Amor De Hide

Con tan solo ver al Gran Hide Nakata, Dirían que su Gran Amor es El Futbol, pero se Equivocan porque el Gran Amor de Hide es la Madre de sus Hijas Cuyo Nombre es Amelia Barton o Mia como suelen Decirle sus amigos una Chica Ruso/Americana, que Conoció en su Infancia, Hide & Mia ahora Recuerdan cada momento con juntos.

Capitulo 01. Eres la Única

Pov Hide.

Aun Recuerdo ese Viaje, el Viaje en el que Te Reencontré, en el que me hiciste darme cuenta de una Sola Cosa.

Eh, Disculpa-Dije Disculpándome como el Caballero que soy

Eh, Descuida fui yo la torpe-Dijiste lavándote del piso

Permíteme ayudarte-Dije ofreciéndote mi mano

Esto, Gracias-Dijiste con una bella sonrisa

Hide, Sera mejor ir avanzando-Dijo Lucí

Luca, Tiene ¿Ra-zon, Mia?-Dijo Bianca a lo que me sorprendí de que ustedes se conocieran

Bianca, cuánto tiempo-dijiste abrazando a Bianca

Si, lo Mismo Digo Barton-Dijo Bianca

Aun, no entiendo, de donde se conocen-Dije algo Dudoso

De estados Unidos-Dijiste con esa melodiosa Voz

Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo-dije más Tranquilo

Han pasado Años Hide-Dijiste un poco melancólica

Porque lo dices-Dije preocupado de haber herido tus sentimientos

Porque no escribiste ni mucho menos llamaste-Dijiste Triste

Lo lamento, quise pero ese fue el problema no tenia tu dirección y tu numero-Dije tomando una de tus manos

Bueno, Hide será mejor que Luca y yo volvamos al alberge para prepara nuestras cosa de Vuelta a Italia-Dijo Bianca poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

Bien, las alcanzo luego-Dije sin apartar mi mirada de Ti

No te preocupes, la cosa es que ahora harás tu Viaje solo-Dijo Lucí

Esto, ya lo pensare-Dije sin ponerle atención

Vaya, así que ahora tú viajaras solo-Dijiste preocupada

Ya sé porque no me Acompañas tu-Dije y sin darme cuenta teníamos nuestros dedos entrelazados

No, quiero ser un problema-Dijiste algo distraída

No, lo serás, porfabor-Dije Suplicante

De acuerdo-dijiste y pude Notar que tus ojos Brillaban

No sabes lo feliz que me haces, el que Viajes Conmigo-Dije Acariciando una de tus mejillas

Hide, te puedo preguntar algo-Dijiste cabizbaja

Claro, lo que quieras-dije, Sentía como el Corazón se me desbordaba

Por casualidad, entre Bianca y esa chica, es tu Novia-Dijiste algo Triste

No, Ni Lucí ni Bianca, hay una sola chica en mi corazón y esa eres Tu-dije, sentí como el peso que Tenia encima desaparecía

Hide-Dijiste con tus ojos vidriosos

No, por favor no llores-Dije secando las lagrimas que caían

No me Quiero volver a Separar de ti-Dijiste

No, Quiero seguir Callado mis sentimientos, Te amo y sin ti no vivo-dije Abrazándote muy fuerte

Hide, Y-yo También Te Amo-Dijiste escondiendo tu cara en mi pecho

Vamos, no te pongas Así-Dije y sin darnos cuenta nuestros labios se encontraron en un tierno Beso

H-Hide-dijiste Sonrojada

Lo Lamento, no Quise-pero Fui interrumpido por otro Beso tuyo

No Importa-Dijiste con una Sonrisa

_Ti amo Amore Mio_-Dije a lo que lanzaste una Risita

Y yo a ti _My Brave Boy_-Dijiste con una sonrisa

Mia, me harías el Honor de Ser Mi Novia-Dije con una Sonrisa

Hide, Seguro, que es solo eso-dijiste tierna

Para que esperar, Mia Serias mi esposa-Dije poniéndome de rodillas y sacando un anillo de mi bolsillo

Hide, Yo, Si quiero-Dijiste soltando unas Lagrimas

Te amo, Te amo _"eres la Única" _ chica en mi vida-Dije tomando tu cara en mis dos manos

I Love you Hide Nakata-Dijiste

Falta que me los Digas en Ruso-Dije Divertido

Puedo decírtelo en ruso, que no se te Olvide que estas comprometido con una Rusa-Dijiste Divertida

No se me Olvida-Dije abrazándote

Sabes, Somos como Mar y Thiago-Dijiste

Lo dices por habernos comprometido jóvenes-Dije besando tu Frente

Si, ¿Ves Casi Ángeles?-Dijiste

No, Lucí la Ve-Dije Divertido

Vaya desde que me fui a Brasil tu y Lucí se la pasan Juntos-Dijiste de brazos cruzados

Celosa-Dije

No, para nada-Dijiste

Si estas Celosa de Lucí-Dije llenándote de besos

Que, No-Dijiste Riendo

Que si lo estas, pero tú eres la Única en mi Corazón-Dije besándote

Que No-Dijiste Inflando las Mejillas como una niña pequeña

Eres Hermosa-Dije

Gracias, pero no eres el único que dice eso-Dijiste tranquila

Quien, es el que me quiere quitar a la chica de mis sueños, a la Madre de mis hijas-Dije Molesto

La Madre de tus Hijas-Dijiste arqueando una ceja

Que, no te gusta idea-Dije

Me encanta-Dijiste rodeando mi Cuello

¿Enserio?-Dije con una Sonrisa

Si, Feliz seré la Madre de nuestras Paz y Agus-Dijiste con una sonrisa

Bien y quien es mi Competencia-Dije

Se llama Mac Roniejo y es de Brasil-Dijiste

Pues Mañana Mismo partimos a Brasil-Dije tomando tu mano

_Al cabo de unas Semanas_

Mia-Dijo una Chica de cabellos Calipsos y ojos de igual color

Hola, Oly, oye y Roniejo-Dijiste

Eh Te pille quieres hablar con el picarona-Dijo Olympia

Yo no pero el si-Dijiste Tomando mi Mano

Con los Chicos-Dijo Olympia

Gracias-Dijiste

Mia, Hola-Dijo un Chico de Cabellos Rizados así arriba y ojos oscuros

Hola, Esto El Quiere Hablar contigo-Dijiste

Así que Tu eres Mac Roniejo-Dije Saludándolo con la mano

Esto, Hide yo voy con el Resto de los Chicos-Dijiste Besando mi mejilla

Estarán Felices de Verte-Dijo Roniejo

Así, Dices que Mia es Linda-Dije son rodeos

Si, una Chica como Mia no la Encuentras todos los Días-Dijo Roniejo

Es Cierto, es una Chica especial sin mencionar que es muy delicada sentimientos-Dije Serio

Si Me Dijo que ha Sufrido Muchas decepciones amorosas-Dijo Roniejo

¿Así, que más Te dijo?-Dije Intrigado de porque Mia se había abierto de esa forma

Me dijo, mis Sentimientos así ella le recuerda mucho a ti-Dijo Serio y Triste

Vaya, veo que eres un Gran Chico-Dije con una Sonrisa

Porque lo Dices-Dijo Dudoso

Porque Mia no suele Decir lo que siente con cualquier persona-Dije Serio y mirando hacia dónde estabas tan Hermosa

Así, porque la verdad hace mucho que su Familia se traslado aquí-Dijo Roniejo

Sabes, Mia es una Chica Especial, ella puede Ver el corazón de las personas con tan solo mirarlas a los ojos-Dije

Desde cuando se conocen-Dijo Roniejo

Mia y yo Crecimos Juntos En Italia-Dije Recordando nuestras cuarentenas Juntos

Por lo que Veo Ella es Feliz junto a ti y sé que no debo de sirte esto pero Cuida la, ella no toleraría otra decepción-Dijo Roniejo

Tranquilo, La Cuidare con mi Vida-Dije y fuimos hasta donde un Chico de patillas Rojas y ojos Verde te estaba Abrasando

Mac Dile a Presa que Suelte a Mia-dijo Kamila

Es tu Novio, no el Mio-Dijo Roniejo Divertido

Presa, Suéltame me estoy Quedando Sin Aire-Dijiste

Por cuanto te Quedaras, Enana-Dijo el Chico soltándote

No, lo sé yo no mando en este Viaje-Dijiste Mirándome

Unas dos Semanas- Respondí Con una Sonrisa dulce

Pasa, Algo entre ustedes, Dos-Dijo Kat

No les Ha dicho aun-Dije sorprendido

Decirnos Que-Dijo Des

Esto, Yo, Hide Ayúdame, no es Fácil-Dijiste

Mujer, Dinos Ya-Dijo Des

Esto, Hide y Yo...-Dijiste Nerviosa

Que le Pedí a Mia Ser mi Esposa en el Futuro-Dije Rodeando tu Cintura

Pero, no son muy Jóvenes para Casarse-Dijo Ashley (N/A: Hide Conoce a Kamila, Destiny, Ashley y Tyler por ser Primos de Mia)

Que parte de en el futuro no entendiste-Dijiste Molesta

Eh, Tranquila y la Fea Tiene Razón, son algo Jóvenes-Dijo Tyler

Si lo Somos, pero yo sé de que Mia es la Mujer de Mi Vida-Dije

Bueno, Ya que, total, no soy la Única-Dijo Des

Bueno, Hide Vamos andando que tengo que arreglar un bolso-Dijiste

Como Usted Mande-Dije Besando tu mejilla

Bueno, Chicos Hablamos-Dijiste Despidiéndote con la Mano


	2. Te deseo

heiyou!, como andan, yo mal me han castigado por una semana en pocas palabras, estoy sin pc esta el martes en la noche, izáis que es CAP. Es llago corto, ya que esta escrito en mi iPad si, es lo único que no me quitaron además de Mi mi celu y mi tele...

nota: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, porque si lo fuera Hide tendría una novia e Ichinose estaría con aki.

advertencia: este capítulo contiene Lemmon (soy una pervet XD)

* * *

Capítulo.02 Te Deseo

Pov: Mia

Aún recuerdo cuando le dijimos a mis padres de nuestro compromiso mi padre estaba enojado, pero mi madre no se lo podía creer, mi amor tienes que entender a mi padre.

Buenos días-dije recostando me en tu pecho

Quiere seguir durmiendo-dijiste tomando tu celular para ver la hora

Si, aún tengo sueño- dije cerrando mis ojos

Bueno, aun es temprano- dijiste abrazándome

Media hora después

Hide vasta me haces cosquillas- dije riendo

Bueno será mejor que nos vistamos-dijiste

Bueno y porque el señor no se mete a la ducha primero-dije besando tu mejilla

Segura-dijiste dudo

Claro, yo me demoro mucho-dije con una sonrisa

_Has cambiado mi vida de pies a cabezas, eres quien se robó mi Corazón por completo, y yo me encargare de que ese corazón que me has robado te llené de amor._

Bueno estoy listo-dijiste saliendo del baño

Bien, ahora me ducho yo-dije tomando mi ropa

Te amo, con mi vida, eres con quien soñé toda mi vida-dijiste besando me

Y yo a ti bonito-dije abrazándote

Bueno, mi amor ve a bañarte-dijiste besando mi frente

Como digas-dije entrando al baño

Al cabo de unos minutos

Pequeño pov de Hide

Ya estoy lista-dijiste saliendo del baño con una vestido algo corto y escotado

Esto, q-que l-linda estas-dije rojo y tragando saliva

**Jajaja, dime que no te gustaría hacerla tuya ahora mismo-hablo mi subconsciente **

Calla, yo la quiero y las respeto-dije en mi mente

**Vamos tu eres el gran Hidetoshi Nakata un hombre que desea a su novia como loco-dijo mi subconsciente**

Agh como voy hacerla mía si a penas tenemos 18 y 19 años-dije en mi mente molesto (N/A: mía tiene 18 y Hide tiene 19)

Hide te pasa algo-dijiste

Mírala, esta preocupada por ti,aprovecha campeón -dijo mi subconsciente

Que, ¡no!, se que lo que tenga que pasar será cuando ella lo decida- dije en mi mente

Mi amor me estoy preocupando-dijiste

Estoy bien, porque no vamos a recorrer la ciudad de inazuma- dije tomando tu mano y saliendo de la habitación

Fin del pov de Hide

Pov Mia

Hide, que pasa contigo, te noto algo distraído-dije preocupada en mi mente

Mia, tranquila mi amor estoy bien-dijiste con una sonrisa como sí supieras lo que estoy pensando

Ah, que linda canción-dije una sonrisa

Veo que te gusta, pero mi duda es que entiendes lo que dice- dijiste dudoso ya que la canción estaba en español

Claro, no si estaría diciendo de que es linda-dije

Y que dice, es que no entiendo el español muy bien-dijiste mirando hacia otro lado

Dice, que no le importa la belleza exterior si no que la belleza interior es lo más importante, esa canción es muy linda, bonito porque no vamos a ver a los chicos del inazuma Japón-dije con una sonrisa (N/A: la Canción que Mia le tradujo a Hide es corazón sin cara de prince royce)

Bueno, si eso es lo deseas-dijiste con una sonrisa

Seguro, porque sí quieres podemos hacer otra cosa- dije con un dedo sobre mis labios

No me molesta, yo hago lo que sea por ti-dijiste

Bueno, vamos-dije rodeando tu brazo como lo hacía Rika con ichinose (N/A: cuando dije "lo hacía", es porque Ichinose esta de Novio con Aki)

Bueno, pero antes, vamos a tomar desayuno-dijiste tomando mi mano

_Si habían tres cosas que tenía que tener en mente la primera es que ahora como la prometida de Hide, tengo que no interferir mucho entre el y el fútbol, no quiero que el se distraiga mucho y la segunda, es que sí muchas de sus fans lo aman por ser guapo y recontra sexy, tenía que comportarme como leona defendiendo lo suyo y la tercera es que tengo pensar en un plan para volver a Italia o más bien convencer a mis padres de volver_

Eran dentro de las 07:30 de la mañana

Que quiere comer-dijiste

No lo sé-dije dudosa

Entonces si la señorita no se decide, tendré que pedir por ella-dijiste divertido

Sorprenderme-dije con una sonrisa pediste la orden

Al cabo de unos minutos

Hide, tienes sucio-dije con una risita

Donde-dijiste

Espera-dije limpiandote-ya esta

Gracias, mi amor-dijiste una sonrisa

No tienes porque-dije

Que linda que eres-dijiste con una cara de tonto

Eso lo dices ahora, porque de que estemos casados dirás "que hago casado con esta"-dije burlona

Eso nunca, mi amor, cuando nos casemos será el día más feliz-dijiste tomando mis manos

Hide, mi vida-dije

Mia..., si no te amara..., si no fueras la chica de mis sueños no te habría pedido casarte conmigo-dijiste

Hide, no quise decir eso-dije derramando lágrimas

Tengo que de decirte que tengo mi cabeza hecha un lío..., por el solo hecho de querer hacerte mía-dijiste con tus puños cerrados

¿Tuya?, pero si ya soy tuya-dije inocente

No Mia, yo...yo te deseo en cuerpo y alma-dijiste sin dejar de apretar tus puños

Te entiendo, yo también me siento igual, no te creas quizás tenga la pura carita de niña pero no lo soy-dije poniendo una de mis manos sobre unos de tus puños

Mia-dijiste lavando la mirada

Hide, ya no somos unos niños-dije sería

Pero...-te calle con uno de mis dedos sobre tus labios

Shh..., no digas nada, las acciones valen más que mil palabras-dije guiñando te el ojo

_Pagamos, la cuenta a medias ya que no te deje que pagaras todo y volvimos al hotel y ahí llame a Haruna para qué nos juntáramos todo el equipo en un bar_ (N/A: como dije Mia y Hide no son unos niños son mayores de edad así que son libres de hacer lo que quieran).

Y ahora, en que estábamos-dije una sonrisa pervertida

No se te escapa nada mi amor-dijiste en un tono mega contra seductor

No, nada, ni mucho menos tu-dije besándote

Con su permiso, pero la haré mía-dijiste intensificando el beso y luego bajaste a mi cuello

¡AH!-no pude habitar Lanzar un gemido, por lo que te quite la camisa

Te amo-dijiste bajando el cierre de mi vestido y poco quitaste y luego te me quedaste viendo. Con tus ojos llenos de lujuria

Que tanto miras-dije sonrojada por como me mirabas

Eres hermosa-dijiste ahora recostando me en la cama

Gracias-dije

De nada, mi amor-dijiste quitando mi ropa interior

Es hora de concebir a la primera de nuestras hijas-dijiste con una sonrisa y pude ver que tus ojos brillaban

Nuestras-dije y no puede habitar sonreír, pero tu el muy bruto la borro

Lamento borrar tu sonrisa, pero esto te dolerá un poco-dijiste entrando dentro de mi de golpe

Ah- gemí de dolor

Tan bruto, para las cosas, eh mi amor-dije con una sonrisa

No digas, no te lo advertí-dijiste embistiendo lento

Ah, Hide- el dolor estaba desapareciendo y en su lugar venía orgasmos

Mia-dijiste besando mi cuello

Ma...más-dije enterrando mis uñas en tu espalda

Auh, duele-dijiste

Ahora pagas por bruto-dije burlona

Dios, amor-dijiste embistiendo más fuerte

Espero, que nuestra hija no salga bruta como el padre-dije recorriendo tu espalda

Yo, solo espero, que sea sana-dijiste llagando a tu clímax (N/A: estos dos discutiendo en pleno acto XD)

Hide, te amo-dije

Y yo a ti-dijiste.


	3. Bienvenidos Al Mundo

El 3° Capitulo de este Fic y por fin me devolvieron mi Computador soy Feliz Ok No pero ahora puedo seguir tranquila mis Fics *.* espero que les guste el este Capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo.03 bienvenidos al mundo

Pov: Hide

Bueno, después de nuestra primera vez, decidimos viajar de vuelta a Brasil para, hablar con tus padres, sobre el de vivir juntos en Italia y su respuesta fue un "pueden vivir juntos", hasta ahora han pasado 2 dos meses

Milán 18:30

Bienvenido a casa, mi amor- dijiste con una sonrisa  
Como has estado- dije besándote  
Pues, bien, ah y Hide- dijiste sonrojada  
Pasa, Algo mi amor- dije preocupado  
Esto, vas a ser papá- dijiste ocultando tu sonrojo  
Q-que, v-voy a ser papá- dije soltando mi bolso y te tome en mis brazos no me lo podía creer  
Si, mi vida vamos a ser papás-dijiste por suerte que me había sentado en el sofá porque nos habríamos caído los dos  
Que te dijo el médico-dije sin apartar te de mi  
Dijo, que no nos confiemos mucho, hasta que esto se afirmé-dijiste  
Bueno, pero aún así-dije besándote  
Si, creo-dijiste dudando  
Mi amor, no dudes porque sé que nuestro hijo o hija está ahí dentro- dije acariciando tú vientre  
Eso espero-dijiste bajando la cabeza  
Ya tenemos el nombre si es niña ¿no, porque no pensamos en un nombre de niño?- dije aún acariciando tu vientre  
Eso, ya lo estuve pensando- dijiste poniendo tu mano sobre mi mano que tenía en tú vientre  
Así, como se llamaría-dije cerca de tus labios  
Hidetoshi- dijiste con una sonrisa  
Como yo-dije divertido  
Si, como su padre, porque si resulta ser niño podrá ser un gran jugador, como lo es su padre- dijiste por fin juntando nuestros labios

Y pasaron los meses llegando por fin el mes de saber su Sexo

Y bien, quieren saber su sexo-dijo el médico  
Si, por favor- dije serio pero nervioso  
Hide- dijiste  
Haber, déjanos verte mejor-dijo el médico buscando la mejor posición del bebé  
Por favor, déjanos verte-dijiste  
Es niño-dijo el médico  
Nuestro, pequeño Hide- dijiste con una sonrisa  
Hidetoshi segundo- dije divertido  
Es cierto, tu eres el primero- dijiste divertida  
Te amo-dije besándote  
Esperen, son dos-dijo el médico  
Dos-dijimos al mismo tiempo  
Si, son gemelos, un niño y una niña-dijo el médico  
Paz y Hide- dijiste con una sonrisa

Al final, llegamos al apartamento, lo que no nos esperábamos es que fueran gemelos

Hola, mamá tengo que contarte algo-dijiste y pusiste el altavoz  
**que pasa Mia, no me asustes**- dijo tu madre  
Vas a ser doblemente abuela-dijiste  
**como es eso**- dijo tu madre dudosa  
Mamá son gemelos-dijiste

**G-Gemelos, Amelia Violeta Barton**-Dijo tu Madre a lo que tuve que aguantarme la Risa

Mamá-Dijiste y luego me miraste enfadada

**Cuando Viaje, hablare con ustedes dos cuando los vea**-Dijo Tú madre Cortando

Hidetoshi Nakata, no es Chistoso-dijiste dándome un pequeño golpe

Eres Hermosa-dije acercándome a ti

Eso Cr..., Un segundo no me Cambie el Tema Señor-Dijiste enfadada

No Te enojes, los Bebes-Dije tratando de calmarte

Ya sé que dentro de mí están nuestros Hijos-Dijiste

Tu misma lo dijiste nuestros Hijos-Dije Besándote

Te amo-Dijiste acariciando mi mejilla

Y yo A ti-Dije apartando unos mechones de cabello de tu cara, y en eso suena mi celular

Bonito, momento, para llamar-Dijiste muy Bajito pero claro yo lo escuche

Fidio, que pasa-Dije Serio

**Eh lamento interrumpirlo en su día libre capitán**-Dijo Fidio

Pasa, algo-Dije

**El Entrenador, nos quiere ver a todos, en su oficina**-Dijo Fidio

Bien, voy para allá-Dije para cortar la llamada

Déjame acompañarte-Dijiste

Esta, bien-Dije con un Suspiro y tomando las llaves del Auto pero antes mire por la Ventana

Yupi, así no nos aburriremos-Dijiste acariciando tu vientre

Pero tienen que abrigarse que afuera hace Frio-Dije pasándote tu abrigo

Como, nos Cuida papá –Dijiste tratando de ponerte el Abrigo

Déjame ayudarte-Dije ayudándote

Aw, que lindo es papá-Dijiste con una Sonrisa

Y mamá lo es aún más-Dije Besándote

Buenas Tardes-dijo nuestra Vecina del Frente

Como le Va, Señora Di Genaro-Dijiste tan alegre como Siempre

Como, esta Tu Bebé Mia-Dijo la Señora

Jejeje, Son Dos-Dijiste riendo Nerviosa

Vaya, les deseo lo mejor Chicos-Dijo la Señora

Gracias-Dije Despidiéndome con la Mano

_Al Cabo de unos Minutos llegaron a la Oficina del Entrenador_

Eh, por Fin llegas Hide-Dijo Luca

Lamento, el Retraso-Dije

Como, esta Mia-Dijo Gianluca

Estamos los tres Bien-Dijiste Saliendo detrás de mí

¿Tres?-Dijo Luca dudosa

Son Gemelos-Dijiste y lo que pase mi brazo por tu cuello y me percate de que usabas una Cadena la Cual tome para ver que era la que te regale Para tu cumpleaños, el colgante era un lobo aullándole a la Luna

Veo, que lo Usas-Dije con una Sonrisa

Como, No usarlo si me lo regalo el padre de mis Hijos-Dijiste sonrojada

Me alegro, por ustedes-Dijo una voz muy conocida para los Dos

Mark-Dijiste Abrazándolo

Cuando me ibas decir que estabas embarazada-Dijo Mark

Esto, quería pero, se había olvidado llamarte-Dijiste

Entonces, Felicidades por sus Bebés Chicos-Dijo El entrenador dándome un Abrazo

Espero, Que Sean Tan Hermosos como sus padres-dijo Luca Abrazándote

Gracias, Luca y Lamento haber sentido celos de ti-Dijiste

No importa, te entiendo-Dijo Luca

Bueno y ahora los que los llame, De ahora en Adelante Mark Kruger será un miembro más del Equipo y si Nakata lo permite mi Seria la Gerente-Dijo el Entrenador

Claro, así no se aburre el apartamento-Dije Mirándote

_Los meses pasaron y llego el Día tan esperado_

Vamos, Mi amor Respira- Dije tomando Tu mano

Veo Su Cabeza-dijo el Doctor

Ahora, entiendo a mi madre-Dijiste empujando y escuchamos el llanto del Bebé

Un Niño-Dijo la Matrona

Hidetoshi-Dijiste tomando al Pequeño Hide

AH-Gritaste y eso lo tome de que ahora viene Paz

Bien ahora puje-Dijo El Doctor

Respira Amor-Dije acariciando tu Cabello

Otra vez- Dijo el Doctor

Hide, No me dejes-Dijiste

No lo Hare-Dije Besándote la frente

Ya Casi, solo una Vez Mas-Dijo El Doctor y diste tu último esfuerzo y se escucho a Paz

Su Bebé-Dijo la Matrona entregándote a Paz

Hola Paz, espero que no hayas tenido mucho problemas con tu Hermano-Dijiste mientras la Aricabas

Son Hermosos-Dije con un nudo en la Garganta

Se parecen a Ti-Dijiste con lágrimas

Te he dicho que te amo-Dije por fin soltando las lagrimas

Muchas, pero tú solo sigue diciéndolo-Dijiste Besandome


	4. Llenos De Amor

Aquí el 4° Capitulo del Fic perdón por la Tardanza pero tengo que seguir otro Fic que estoy Escribiendo por ser u Crossover no lo subiré Aquí hasta que lo termine por completo, bueno disfruten el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Inazuma 11 No me pertenece es propiedad de Level 5 lo unico que me pertenece es los OC y la Historia

* * *

Capitulo. 04 llenos de Amor

Pov Mia:

Aun Estaba Agotada del Día Anterior, ahora entendía a Mi madre, pero eso no importaba porque ahora podía ver a mis pequeños, Hide tenía a Paz y yo al pequeño Hidetoshi Kaito, mis Hijos, Nuestros Hijos esas palabras no dejaban de sonar en mi cabeza, eran tan pequeños eh indefensos, me propuse ser una muy buena madre aun que eso me costara muchas cosas.

Son Hermosos-Dijo mi padre y tú me miraste como nunca me habías visto antes y yo no puede habitar no sonrojarme

Gracias, Papá-Dije sonrojada en eso entro Kayla junto a Fidio

Vaya, apenas Nacieron ayer y la Habitación ya está repleta de obsequios-Dijo Kayla Divertida (N/A: Obsequios la palabra rebuscada XD)

Es Cierto, pero Piensa que son obsequios de miembros de los distintos equipos que estuvieron en el FFI-dijo Fidio

Incluyendo del mismo Valtinas-Dije con una Sonrisa

Vaya, quien lo diría-dijo Kayla

Pero estos son algunos, porque el resto están en casa-dije para que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver a las enfermeras

Es hora de que nos llevemos a los pequeños-Dijo una de las Enfermeras

No, un ratito mas-Dije pero la enfermera Negó con la Cabeza

Tranquila, mi amor van a estar bien-Dijiste acariciando mi cabello

Bueno, pórtense Bien y no le den muchos problemas a las enfermeras sobre todo tu Hidetoshi que eres Igualito a tu papá-Dije Despidiéndome de los Gemelos

Mia y esa bolsa-Dijo Kayla dudosa

Como que Igualito a mí, yo diría que es Igualito a la Mamá-Dijiste Burlón

La verdad, no sé que es la trajo Raffaele-Dije estirando el brazo para recibir la bolsa y no puede reír divertida al ver lo que había dentro

Pero, si son tenidas del uniforme del Orfeo-Dijiste Divertido

Mira uno Tiene tu dorsal-Dije Divertida

Hay algo más adentro, es una carta-Dijiste

Y que dice-Dije dudosa

_Hidetoshi Nakata y Amelia Barton, Raffaele y yo mandamos a hacer los uniformes del Orfeo en tamaños Recién Nacidos, la razón es porque como sus papis miembros importantes del Orfeo, deben de portar con orgullo el uniforme del Orfeo, se que se reirán cuando lo habrán pero no nos resistimos en mandarlos a Hacer, además las camisas llevan el dorsal 17 de la mamá y el 7 del papá, esperamos que les guste y felicitaciones por sus dos nuevos miembros en la Familia Nakata._

_Con amor Raffaele Generani y Nicole Coulson._

Que lindos-Dije con una Sonrisa

Ah, Mia, hoy en la práctica grabe a Marco y a Alessandro Bailando Gandnam Style-Dijo Fidio

Es una broma ¿no?-dije Viendo el Video sin dejar de reírme

No, míralos, disfrutan hacer el Ridículo-Dijo Fidio

Hide tuvo que intervenir pararan de grabarlos-Dijo Kayla

Mi amor Tan buen Capitán-Dije Mirando te

_Toc Toc_

Adelante- Dije

Hola, Mia-Dijo una Voz Ronca que reconocería en cualquier parte

Como Anda Comandante-Dije con una Sonrisa

Bien, tus Hijos-Dijo Kageyama

Se los acaban de llevar-Dije asiendo un pechero

Pero ya los van a traer, tome asiento porfabor-Dijiste

Gracias, estoy Bien aquí-Dijo Kageyama

_Y al cabo de un rato trajeron de nuevo a los bebés_

Ahí, están mis pequeños-Dije para Recibir a paz, pero apenas la tome se puso a llorar

Hay, pero que paso-Dijo Fidio tomando a Paz

Parece, que paz no me Quiere mi amor-Dije asiendo puchero

Si, te quiere el problema es que el padre la consiente mucho-Dijo Kageyama, quien tenía al pequeño Hide

Fidio, Quiero un bebé-Dijo Kayla

Claro, Mi amor-Dijo Fidio con una Sonrisa

Pero qué respuesta –Dijiste sorprendida

Jejeje, si mi hermana siempre ah sido así-Dije burlona

A todo esto, quien es quien-Dijo Kageyama

Paz es la que está en Brazos de Fidio y usted tiene a Hidetoshi JR-Dijiste y yo te pegue un codazo

Se llama Hidetoshi Kaito-Dije orgullosa

Y Paz-Dijo Fidio Dudoso

Paz Alicia-Dije sin Bajar mi Orgullo

Me encantan los nombres-Dijo Kayla

Hidetoshi Kaito es Igual a ti Nakata-Dijo Kageyama

Ves, Te lo Dije es igual a ti-Dije

Bueno, es igual a mí-Dijiste

Gane-Dije con una sonrisa

Porque eres tan hermosa-Dijiste

No lo sé tú dime-Dije agarrando el cuello de tu chaqueta

Mi Amor te amo-Dijiste Besándome

Y yo a ti-Dije con una Sonrisa

Mucho, Amor-Dijo Fidio

Hay Fidio tu eres Igual-Dijo Kayla con una Sonrisa

Bueno, vas a querer un bebé o no-Dijo Fidio dejando a paz en la ¿cuna?

Claro, que no puedo ser la única en no tener un bebé-dijo Kayla

Esta Segura, recuerda que no es una Tarea Fácil-Dije seria

Porque lo dices-dijo Kayla

Piensa, el ser madre requiere de gran responsabilidad-Dijo Mia

_2 Semanas Más Tarde_

Si que no son lindos, cuando duermen-dije con una sonrisa

Si, Mia-Dijiste

Que pasa Amor-Dije preocupada

Crees que llegue a ser una gran Jugador de Futbol-dijiste

Claro, si no es así aun así te amaremos-Dije

Me Amaran-Dijiste dudoso

Si, Nuestros hijos también cuentan-Dije con una sonrisa

Entonces, tengo que preguntarte si te gustaría compartir ese sueño-Dijiste

Hide-dije con los ojos vidriosos

Sé que hace 9 meses te pedí que te casaras conmigo, pero ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar con nuestros hijos de testigo Mia te casarías conmigo-Dijiste de rodillas

Mi respuesta Sigue Siendo Si-Dije terminado de soltar mis lágrimas

No Sabes lo cuanto Te amo y te agradezco que tu y nuestros sean el regalos más Maravilloso que me han dado-dijiste Abrazándome

Hide, Nuestros Hijos son un Milagro y yo fui enviada a este mundo para cuidar de ustedes-dije Rodeando tu cuello

Te amo Amelia Violeta Barton-Dijiste

Corrige lo de Barton porque seré la Señora de Hidetoshi Nakata-Dije poniendo uno de mis sobre tus Labios

Quieres Decir Que Tomaras el apellido-Dijiste con una Sonrisa

Solo si tú lo deseas-dije

Señora Amelia Nakata, Suena lindo-Dijiste juntando nuestras frentes

Entonces Seré la Futura Señora Nakata-Dije

Oye te los imaginas llamándonos Papá y mamá-dijiste tomando mis manos

Papá Hide, que lindo Suena-dije soltando una risita

A me gusta más Mamá Mia-dijiste besándome

Aw, si son tan lindos-Dije mirando a nuestros hijos

Lo son, Gracias por tan bello regalo-dijiste

De Nada Mi amor-Dije Acariciándote pero un quejido de uno de los gemelos nos hiso separarnos

Paz, porque el presentimiento de vas a ser la más Regalona-dijiste tomándola en brazos

Sabes Te Ves Sexy como papá-Dije en un tono Seductor cerca de tu oído

Enserio-Dijiste del mismo modo y dejaste a Paz en la Cuna para luego acorralarme contra la pared y besar mi cuello

H-Hide L-Los Niños-Dije y me tomaste y me llevaste a nuestra Habitación

Te Amo-Dijiste besándome


	5. Una Beca Universitaria

Ohaiyou! como Andan espero que Bien aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de del Fic y perdón por la tardansa pero no sabia como Seguir y perdon si algo corto..., a disfrutar.

Capitulo.05 Una Beca Universitaria

Pov Hide:

Pues ahí me Tenias desbocado como nunca antes, la cosa es porque tienes ese poder sobre mí, no lo sé, lo que solo me importa es que voy amarte como dios manda.

H-Hide L-Los niños-Dijiste y te cargue hasta nuestra Habitación

Te Amo-dije Besándote

Jiji y yo a ti-Dijiste un llanto nos interrumpió el momento

Grr-No puede evitar Gruñir

Hay que Tener paciencia- Dijiste y me diste un dulce Beso me fui al comedor y me puse a revisar el correo y me encontré con una carta de Juliart, la universidad más prestigiosa de Artes que hay en New York

Eh, Mia Tienes una Carta de Juliart-Dije sabia que estabas Estudiando Ingeniería Comercial en Brasil, pero tuviste que congelar los Estudios por problemas personales

Ah, Bueno-Dijiste sin ánimo

Pasa algo-Dije Preocupado

Bueno, pues hace unas semanas recibí una llamada de esa Universidad diciendo que me habían Becado para estudiar Diseño de Vestuario-Dijiste

Pero es una oportunidad única-Dije

Si lo Se pero mis hijos son primero además quiero descongelar mis estudios de Ingeniería Aquí en Italia-dijiste más Animada

Me estás diciendo que prefieres estudiar aquí en Italia que New York-Dije Asombrado

Hide, tu no conoces New york como lo Conozco yo y no hay mucha inspiración artística, además soy la única quien puede dirigir las Empresas Romanoff-Dijiste Seria, es Cierto Tu madre rechazo el puesto de directora General y Dueña de las Empresas Romanoff y la única capaz de tomar tal Cargo eras tú.

Bueno, Es tu Decisión-Dije más Tranquilo

Quizás mas adelante cuando los gemelos no dependan tan de mi-Dijiste y sonó el timbre

Bueno, lo que quieras Hacer tienes mi apoyo-Dije besándote y luego acariciando a Hide

Mi amor porque no vas haber quien es-Dijiste Divertida y fui abrir la puerta y me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Kat en compañía de Lagarto

Kat, Que grande estas-Dije Abrazándola

Jeje, bueno no es para tanto eh Papá Nakata-Dijo Divertida y puede notar que te Asomaste con Hide en brazos

Hola-Dijo Kat corriendo a abrasarlos

Que tal el Viaje-le pregunta a Lagarto

Genial-Dijo Tranquilo

Oye cómo anda Roniejo, me entere de que tuvo un accidente-Dijiste preocupada

No es Nada Grave, ya sabes, solo se rompió algunos Hueso pero el médico dijo que en unos meses estará como Nuevo y podrá volver retomar los ejercicios-Dijo Lagarto

Porque que le paso-Dije intrigado de que no me dijeras Nada

Bueno, Estaba en Escuela Militar dando su examen de manejo de motos y en una curva los frenos no le dieron y se estrello contra un árbol estilo Bella en luna nueva-Dijo Kat

Como están los Calentones De Presa y Kamila-Dijiste Divertida

Amelia Violeta..., E-Esas son Formas de hablar y sobre todo delante de uno de nuestros Hijos-Dije Clara mente molesto pero aguantándome la Risa

Lo Siento, como están los revoltosos de Presa y Kamila, Esta Bien así Mi amor-Dijiste

Si mejor-Dije Serio

Hide, porque no llamaste a Mia con su apellido-Dijo Kat Dudosa

Es que ya no puedo ya que ella será La Señora Nakata-Dije con una sonrisa

Bonito, porque no vas a buscar a Paz-Dijiste con una Sonrisa

Claro-dije y fui a buscar a Paz

Me llego una Carta de Juliart-Dijiste

Una Carta De Juliart-Dijo Kat

Si, es la Carta que debo presentar para la Beca que me Dieron-Dijiste

Piensa ir a New York y estudiar en Juliart-Dijo Kat

No, pienso descongelar mis estudios Aquí en aquí en Italia-Dijiste Seria

Espera, piensas Dirigir las Empresas de la Familia-Dijo Kat

Si, pienso ser la directora General de Industrias Romanoff, además si me voy a Juliart tendría que dejar a mis Hijo y no puedo dejarlos solo sabiendo que aun depende de mí-Dijiste mirando a Hide

Por una pártete puede entender por otra no puedo-Dijo Kat

¿Cómo?- Dijiste Dudosa

No soy madre como tú y me encantaría ser-dijo Kat haciendo que Lagarto bajara la mirada sonrojado

Lagarto no me Digas que ya Quieres Ser papá-Dije con paz en mis brazos

Bueno, tengo que ser Sincero si fuera otra chica ya estaría como tú, pero el Estar con Kat me hiso darme cuenta de que es mejor Planear el Futuro como corresponde-Dijo Lagarto

Ah, Casi se me Olvida mamá y papá te manda esto-Dijo Kat Sacando dos obsequios de su bolso

Ah mira Hide son Diarios para los Gemelos-Dijiste con una Sonrisa

Ustedes tenían unos-Dije Divertido

Que Mamá te los Mostro-dijo Kat

Nah solo el De Mia-Dije para Acordarme de la foto de nosotros a lo años

Hide, mamá Tiene la foto de nuestro Beso en tu Cumpleaños-Dijiste

La Tiene, Bueno que quieres que Te Diga esa fue la gota que rebalso el Vaso-dije claramente Orgulloso de mis Dotes seductores

¿Hide tú te acuerdas de cómo Fue ese?-preguntaste

Pues Algo-Dije tratando de Acordarme

_**Flash Back (en 3**__**ra**__**Persona)**_

_Anda Hija es solo Un Beso uno chiquitito-dijo Clint _

_No quiero-Dijo Mia cruzada de Brazos _

_Mia hijita mírame, dime Te gusta Hide-Dijo Natasha_

_Un poco-Dijo Mia sonrojada_

_No dejes que tu padre te convenza de algo que tu no quieras, tu besas a Hide solo si tu Quieres-Dijo Natasha_

_Si Mami-Dijo Mia _

_Así me Guasta tu Debes mandar, Besito a Mamá-Dijo Natasha_

_Bueno, lo estuve pensando y lo hare, no porque tú me lo pides Papá-Dijo Mia acercándose a Hide _

_No Tienes que Hacerlo si no Quieres-Dijo Hide _

_Si Quiero-Dijo Mia Cerrando los ojos _

_Te Quiero Mia-Dijo Hide juntado su labios con los de Mia _

_Y yo a Ti-Dijo Mia_

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Te amo Mia-dije Besándote

Y yo a Ti-Dijiste

Qué lindo-Dijo Kat

Bueno nosotros Vamos Andando-Dijo Lagarto Mirando A Su Novia

Si, No Veremos Pronto-Dijo Kat

Claro, esperamos Viajar pronto a Brasil-Dijiste con una Sonrisa

Eso espero-Dijo Kat

Tranquila yo me Encargo de eso-Dije con una sonrisa

Lo dejo en tos manos-Dijo Kat y Se fueron

Hide, Hace un día precioso como para salir con los bebes-Dijiste

Tienes Razón-Dije

Y Así partimos a Dar un Paseo con Nuestros Hijos

Que lindos que son Se parecen Mucho a Ti-Dijiste con una Sonrisa

Son Hermosos, Gracias por tan hermoso Regalo-Dije abrazándote

Gracias Ti, no los podría haber hecho sin tu Ayuda-Dijiste Divertida


End file.
